1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cyclotetraphosphazene compound and a method of producing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to 1,5-diamino-1,3,3,5,7,7-hexaazidocyclotetraphosphazene, which has shown to be useful as an energetic composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Many energetic compositions are environmentally objectionable. As an example, prior art percussion primers typically use lead azide, lead styphnate, antimony sulfide, barium nitrate, mercury fulmanate and other materials containing heavy metals that are known to contribute to environmental pollution during manufacturing and use. Firing of small arms, especially in indoor firing ranges, releases clouds of hazardous gases in addition to increased contamination of the soil and ground water.
The need for alternative energetic compositions that are more environmentally friendly has been felt for some time, and several attempts have been made to provide such a compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,159 issued to Dixon, Martin, and Thompson on Feb. 10, 1998. This reference is entitled Lead-Free Percussion Primer Mixes Based on Metastable Interstitial Composite (MIC) Technology, and discloses a mixture of aluminum powder having an outer coating of aluminum oxide and either molybdenum trioxide or polytetrafluoroethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,577 issued to Erickson, Melberg and Sandstrom on Nov. 30, 1999. This reference is entitled Lead-Free, Heavy-Metal-Free Rim-Fire Priming Composition, and discloses a combination of diazodinitrophenol, tetracene, ground glass, and a lead-free, heavy-metal-free oxidizer, together with a binder and a dye.
Cyclotriphosphazenes have been reported as energetic compounds in Novel Spiro Substituted Cyclotriphosphazenes Incorporating Ethylenedinitramine Units, Dave, et al., Phosphorus, Sulfur, and Silicon, 1994, vol. 90, pp. 175-184, and in Synthesis Of Ethylenedinitramine Deriatives Of Fluorocyclotriphosphazenes, Forohar, et al., Phosphorus, Sulfur, and Silicon, 1995, vol. 101, pp. 161-166.